Methods and devices for signaling information relevant for the operation of a motor vehicle are already known. A visual consumption indicator, for example, is standard in many vehicles and encourages awareness of economical driving. The visual consumption indicator displays the instantaneous fuel consumption value. In this way, different fuel consumption values may be visually displayed on the consumption indicator.
The driver's driving manner represents a great potential for fuel savings. Most drivers are not aware of the physical causes for high consumption, or information is lacking which is necessary for optimum driving, the instantaneous engine efficiency for example.